1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to draw or write multiple lines on paper, display boards and the like. The present invention provides a simple holder to retain multiple drawing pens, pencils and other instruments for use in drawing parallel lines on the selected drawing medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various devices currently used for drawing parallel lines with the most commonly known being the aids used by draftspersons. Many plastic templets exist which have apertures formed therein for use in inserting the drawing point of a pen or pencil which device must be held by user. When the templet is moved along a straight edge a straight line is drawn by the inserted point of the writing instrument. By moving the writing instrument to a different aperture, a line may be drawn parallel to the first line. This process may of course be repeated many times.
If it is desired to draw or display parallel lines on a presentation medium, such as, chalk board, dry erase board or the like, the drawing of one line at a time is much more difficult. Some presenters may use an overhead projector with a view foil already lined to demonstrate their material. However, this does not allow the advantage of being able to stand at the presentation board to discuss and demonstrate presentation material.
Other devices for drawing lines on a presentation board include a wood and wire device, designed to hold chalk in the formed wire, which has been used by music teachers to draw music staff lines on chalk boards. A more complicated writing instrument holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,153. Neither of these devices provides a simple, sturdy holding device for a variety of drawing instruments.
The present invention is preferably a holder formed from a single piece of material as for example plastic. The aid is shaped as a channel or generally U-shaped device with apertures in one side member and a tension friction plate formed in the opposite side member. Pens, pencils or other drawing instruments are placed through the apertures and into the structure formed by the tension friction plate. The pens are then retained by the friction or spring force of the tension friction plate. With multiple pens inserted the drawing aid may be held in the hand and the multiple pen tips moved across a writing surface to create parallel lines. This writing instrument holding structure allows simple insertion and removal of writing instruments; is sturdy and durable in structure; allows ease of use with one hand; and may be stored with pens installed and ready to use.